Learning to Feel
by Fuyu no Okami
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara are mysteriously kidnapped. With the help of two heros from a distant land, Kurama, and the now cursed Hiei, must rescue them with these two mysterious warriors. Discontinued.
1. Missing in Action

**Author's Note: **This is not part of Demon Files, this is a short bit in which the idea was given to me well listening to my friend's son. I have no idea how this happened, but the idea developed over time, and just became a romantic comedy.

Be aware, this is mostly Yu Yu Hakusho, but The Legend of Zelda's Link, Navi, Zelda, and Ganondorf do appear

By the way, in the reviews, I would prefer if people wouldn't flame or make useless ranting. I do make some political jokes in this fanfiction, and I don't want your opinions to be based on those alone. I do appreciate praise and helpful criticism.

**Rating: **T for Teen due to:

Suggestive Themes, Mild Language, and Realistic Violence.

Learning to Feel

By Fuyu no Okami

Chapter I: Missing in Action 

Botan yawned. Waiting for Koenma was such a bore. They were going off to visit Yusuke and the others. Except for the fact that Koenma was taking his pretty little time. Botan smiled as he entered the room, but that smile quickly turned to a concerned frown as Koenma looked quite upset.

"There's been a problem," Koenma started as he sat down. "Yusuke and Kuwabara have been... kidnapped."

Botan was shocked. "What about Hiei and Kurama?"

"Kurama is fine, Hiei, however, was reduced to a small embryo do to the spell cast upon him."

Koenma took out a small injection needle. Inside the needle was a small egg looking vortex. Koenma tossed it over to Botan.

"I expect you know what to do with this," Koenma said, smirking at the thought.

"WHAT? Get your mind out of the getter you PERVERT!" Botan growled at Koenma's laughter.

"No! No!" Koenma insisted, "We need a _person _to regenerate him. We would use Yukina... But... Well... that would not turn out well."

"Oh I see," Botan looked at the small embryo. "I'll think about it."

"Having fun?" Kurama asked as he entered Koenma's office.

Koenma laughed. "Lots!"

Botan sighed. Kurama looked at her with worry.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh me? Nothing! Why would I be sad?" Botan replied wit ha smile.

"Alright..."

"Anyway," Koenma continued. "Obviously, you must rescue them. But you two can't do it alone, let me introduce you're new partners."

A large cloud of smoke appeared. As it cleared it revealed two figures. The first being in a green tunic and brown boots, his hair was a golden color, with his eyes being a light blue, and a small fairy floating beside him.

The second being female with a black cape and black fighting uniform. Her hair was dirty blonde and up in a wild ponytail. Her eyes were a dark crimson and her white tail swung back and forth in a nervous manner.

They both looked like the fighting kind. Their eyes revealed a sense of mystery. Kurama smiled at both of them and shook their hands.

"Hello, my name is Kurama," he said with a cheerful glow.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Link," the male replied.

"I am Om," the female replied.

"They will help you with finding Kuwabara and Yusuke's kidnapper," Koenma said appearing in front of a green screen. "If you remember from previous missions, you will all travel through the demon realm searching for them. They may not be underworld detectives anymore, but they are important to the spirit realm."

"What about me?" Botan asked, confused.

"You will travel with them and keep Hiei safe."

"Who the hell is Hiei?" Om asked.

"This," Botan said pointing to the end of the insertion needle.

"Oh, he was put under a spell, how lovely." Om replied smirking.

"Om, be nice," Link said with somewhat of a glare. "You'll have to excuse her, she didn't have her coffee this morning."

Om growled in reply.

"Anyway," Koenma said trying to calm everyone down. "We will all meet tomorrow for transportation to the demon realm. Botan I expect you to be pregnant tomorrow morning, Kurama will escort you home."

"But Koenma-"

"Botan I really need to get going, tomorrow okay?" Koenma then disappeared.

As Botan and Kurama were leaving, Kurama could sense Botan's sadness.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine," Botan said managing a smile.

Kurama sighed, "As you wish."

Both Botan and Kurama left for Botan's home, as soon as they arrived at Botan's apartment, Kurama said goodnight and left for his home. Botan sighed, as she set the injection needle on her bedside table. She sat on the bed and stared at it. Eventually she picked up a picture of Koenma, she sighed and stared. She put it down softly next that was no Hiei.

She lay down and sighed, staring at the tube of small life. She then realized why she had to do this; Hiei was an important and powerful member of the group. The spirit realm obviously had some use for him. After all, it was her duty to serve King Yama and Koenma.

She sat up, grabbed it, and headed to the bathroom sighing, "This is going to be a long night."

She awoke the next morning wrapped in the sheets of her bed with a smile. The tube lay on her bedside table empty. She felt refreshed with new life. She breathed deeply as she traced her finger around her abdomen.

"I say she couldn't do it," Link stated as they walked through the halls of spirit realm.

"After all, he was a fool to be put under that curse anyway," Om smirked as she walked beside Link.

"Good news," Kurama said entering the room. "Hiei's going to be with us in nine months or so."

"I don't care," muttered Om as she continued to walk away.

"That's cool," Link replied as he walked over to Kurama.

"Koenma nor Botan will be with us this time. We will leave this morning. I hope you and Om are up for a challenge. The question is, where is Om?"

"She's around here somewhere," Link smiled with excitement of a new battle.

"Who do we have to kill?" Om had suddenly appeared again.

"Who the hell do you think? Ganondorf. That bastard's broken out of the Triforce... again," Link sighed with annoyance.

"I see, who is this Ganondorf you speak of?" Kurama questioned.

Om stood up to explain, "Ganondorf is an evil being from the desert that came to Hyrule to gain control of the Triforce. Gaining control of the Triforce would help him take over the world. That explain it?"

"Yes, I've heard of the Triforce. Although, don't the Sages protect that?"

"The Sages can't do much separately, nor together for that matter," Om smirked, "It's like a demon version of the UN, a joke."

"I see," Kurama nodded, "We should get going if Yusuke and Kuwabara want survive."

Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and played a happy melody, which transformed them to the Dark Forests of Demon World.

"That was interesting," Kurama said with a look of optimism, "How did you do that?"

"My Ocarina of Time is something a friend rave to me when I was a kid, it's magic," Link responded well looking at the instrument of mystery.

Om had walked quite far ahead of the before anyone really noticed. She stopped at a cliff to see something quite strange. She growled at its smell: blood.

"I smell it too," Kurama said as he walked behind her, "The smell of death."

"What are you two talking about? I don't smell anything," Link said as he looked over the cliff. Link froze as he felt a large wave of energy. _"This isn't right, there's something wrong here. I can sense it, in this forest. Ganondorf,"_ he thought.

"He's here," Om sensed it as well.

The smell of blood became more prudent, as horse could be heard approaching.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated, only helpful criticism please. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short. Sorry for that, I'm more of a to-the-point person.

**Update Notes: **School is starting next week Thursday, and I'm just making a transition into public school (I went to a Catholic school before). So I may have some transitioning issues. I should update once a week or less. I'm making this a project. If you have any comments please email me: 


	2. The Phantom’s Wrath

**Author's Note: **By this time you may have realized some slight grammar and spelling errors in the first chapter. I am working on fixing those right away. As for now, you're probably wondering what I meant by Demon Files in the last chapter. That is a fan fiction that is coming soon. I'm trying to finish the first arc BEFORE I publish it. It's quite long. At least I think, anyway…

**Copyright: **You may have noticed the character Om that is my own original character and will only be used in my fan fictions. This includes: description of the character, actions, opinions, thoughts, and past life. You can use the name, however. If you want to add one of my characters to your fan fictions there is a **fee**. This applies to **all** original characters in this story.

**Chapter II: The Phantom's Wrath **

As the horse approached from below, a dark figure could be seen, his eyes glowing with an evil crimson. The group cringed, almost in horror at the beings evil ranging laugh. Om, becoming irate, jumped down to meet this rather odd creature.

"Om! Don't!" Link shouted jumping after her with Kurama not too far behind.

"Shut up you coward!" Om screamed from below.

"Tell me that before I come in jumping after you," Link retorted, landing, Kurama landing a second later.

"Watch out!" Navi the fairy shouted as they jumped out of the way of the horseman.

The horseman gave another horrifying laugh and stared down at the group. "I am Phantom Ganon, faithful servant of the Great Ganondorf!"

"Now that we know who the hell you are," Om said standing up. "I'm now going to kick your ass."

The phantom laughed, "Not on my watch missy."

Om jumped above him and smirked, "Don't underestimate me, shadow." She then immediately blasted out sprits of energy with directly hit the phantom, creating a cloud of dust.

"_That did it,"_ Om thought.

Om's eyes widened as the smoke cleared, revealing that the phantom had no damage on him at all.

"What… The hell?" Om managed to stutter.

"You can't beat him like that," Link responded.

Link took out his Biggoron's Sword as Ganon threw a small blast of electricity at him, Link returned the blast with his sword and the exchange went on for a couple seconds when Ganon's blast betrayed him.

Ganon fell to the ground, but quickly stood back up again, he chuckled.

"I'm not that easy anymore," he said with vengeance. "I have been granted more powers than that now."

Link and Om gasped as Kurama stood there confused.

"Excuse me," Kurama said barging in. "I do not mean to ruin your moment but, what does he mean by that?"

"Okay," Link started quickly. "A long time ago I battled with him. He was easily defeated because when I fought him then he had one or two attacks."

"Oh I see," Kurama nodded.

"Ya' know for a smart guy, he isn't really that-"

Om was cut off by hearing Ganon laugh and prepare for another energy attack. The exchange went on again, but this time when he fell to the ground he found himself unable to move.

"What… Is… Going… On?" Ganon managed to say, seeming under some kind of wait.

"Hm," Kurama smiled. "You have been given the Seed of the Death Plant. You're permanently stunned."

"Impossible! You are just a human!" Ganon shouted back.

"That is incorrect; I am a demon inside a human. And you have made a fatal mistake," Kurama continued to smile. "By getting off your horse you have left yourself defenseless and out in the open. You are nothing more than a phantom, a useless copy."

"Shut up!" the angry phantom screamed struggling in Kurama's trap. Suddenly, the phantom began to smile. "I'm not caught yet fool."

"Hm?" Kurama questioned.

"This battle may be over, but your end has just begun!" Ganon began to disappear into a ray of light.

"What?" Kurama said in amazement.

"Ganondorf is bringing him back to wherever he's hiding to revive him," Om replied.

Ganon disappeared, leaving his baffled horse behind, however. Emerging from another ray of light above them were two very familiar figures; Yusuke and Kuwabara! Yusuke jumped to the ground as where Kuwabara fell in surprise.

"Wow… That was… Weird…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Thanks Kurama," Yusuke said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks!" Kuwabara added on to Yusuke's comment.

"So who are you exactly?" Yusuke asked Om and Link.

"I'm Link, and she's Om," Link replied pointing to Om.

"And I'm Navi!" The small glowing fairy behind Link squeaked.

"She? Wait… That's a GIRL?" Kuwabara asked.

"… You're an idiot," Om looked to the side.

Yusuke laughed, but then cringed back as he heard Om snarl at him. Eventually, they were on their way back to the Spirit Realm in hopes of completing their mission. Of course, it never ends there.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR?" Yusuke yelled right in Koenma's ear.

"Yes, Yusuke, I know you're upset, but this mission may take time," Koenma started calming everyone down. "You see, Ganon will probably not reappear for a while. In his records, it seems to be a habit of his."

"Why would he need a year to recuperate? He seems to have gotten well faster in the old days," Link said with a 'huff'.

"I have no idea, that's the problem," Koenma sat back in his chair. "I don't understand this maniac either. He probably needs time to build up allies or something of the sort. A demon of his personality is very convincing. Like a Hitler, if you will, able to manipulate peoples suffering, disappointment, and pain."

"He's a burden like that," Om replied.

"How would you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"I know more than you would understand," she glared at him.

Kurama and Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara had that coming to him, and of course, he got it. It was nice having someone like Hiei around for a change.

Om looked at Link for a quick second, and then departed off. She was off to see how Botan was doing, and why she hadn't heard from the fairy girl in an out stretched amount of time.

Botan sat looking out her window. It was a beautiful fall day, and she felt renewed. She smiled and looked back at the magazine she was reading; a magazine on parenting oddly enough. She smiled and read contently, thinking of wonderful upcoming memories.

Her ears and eyes were distracted by a blur landing on the balcony of her apartment. She was alarmed at first, but calmed down when she saw the familiar face staring at her. It was Om again. She put down the magazine, stood up, walked towards the glass sliding door, and opened it.

"Hello Om, what brings you here?" she asked leading Om into her apartment.

"The boy," Om responded glancing at Botan's eyes.

"Oh you mean Hiei," Botan returned her gaze. "What about him?"

"Can you handle it? Child birth will be easier, but child care of the demon kind is quite difficult."

"Of course I can! Besides, you're not a demon anyway and neither am I. This is my responsibility. I shall due my duties."

"What about the father?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

They both stared at each other for the longest time. Om finally looked to the side and stated, "I care more about the rat than you would think."

"Oh, may I ask why?" Botan returned.

"I want a better childhood for him than what he had before," Om did not look at Botan.

"I agree," Botan smiled at her.

"I am here to tell you that his memories will slowly return. It is horrible news, but you must know this. You must tell him as soon as he receives his first full memory the truth. However, full memories will not surface until he is thirteen or fourteen years old," Om explained.

"Thank you for informing me. May I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Is there something you need to confide in me?"

"A person such as me does not need comfort. Because I lost my human emotions a time ago," with that, Om disappeared.

Botan smiled and replied to herself, "I understand."

The next few months went by slowly, with attacks often made by Ganondorf's minions. However, these minions were too weak to withstand the battles, and were generally destroyed by the end. Phantom Ganon had attacked only once within the eight month period and it seemed as though everything became too quiet.

Om sat on the edge of Kurama's apartment's patio. The breeze felt nice against her hair, as she closed her eyes and began to imagine her home land: the vast deserts of Hyrule.

"Om?" she heard a voice say behind her.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kurama," she replied.

"Are you sure you're not related to Hiei? You act a lot like him."

"We come from similar family backgrounds. Both abandoned. Both raised by thieves. It's not complicated."

"I see," He sat beside her. "You know, you can stay here with me. You don't seem to have a place to stay."

She didn't respond. She looked at him quickly than stood up.

"You people confuse me…" she said with a smirk.

"It's called hospitality," Kurama smiled. "I would enjoy it if you stayed here with me."

"Are you in love with me?" she asked looking back at Kurama.

"I…" he paused and thought for a second. "To tell the truth, I loved Hiei. But he wasn't gay, and neither was I. So it would make sense for me to have somewhat of a crush on you. You're beautiful, you know."

"And you are a fox," she chuckled. "How can I trust a fox? After all, people don't have "crushes" on girls like me. I'm unlikable. You are a half-human boy with girls chasing you all over town. What would you want a monster like me for?"

"It's that phantom," he smiled. "It's made us all very worried. Yet, he's caused some good things."

Om smirked. "Damn that phantom's wrath."

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the three month wait almost. I have been very busy juggling work, choir, and school. Updates may depend on as to how busy I am. I should get a lot done with Christmas break coming up. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays to everyone out there.


End file.
